


To See You Is to Know You

by RedOrchid



Series: Flash Bang #1 (Indigo Team) [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode Remix, Episode: s01e04 Raising Hell, First Meetings, M/M, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: They say you know your soulmate the second your eyes meet. Because at that moment, you’ll be able to see into their mind.Square #17 - Soulmate AU





	To See You Is to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by my lovely team mate @astudyinfic: soulbonds, where, when you look the other person in the eye, you can read their mind.

“Well done.”

The warlock in front of him straightens up, tilting his head a little to the side, his focus still fixed on the Circle member in front of him.

“More like medium-rare,” he says, and the corner of Alec’s mouth twitches at the joke—just awful enough to fall back over the line into funny.

He’s about to reply—a quick question about the layout of the loft, to point him to places more Circle members could be hiding—when the man turns around.

Their eyes meet, and Alec finds himself rendered speechless.

_ Him _ , he hears inside his head, in a deep, pleasant voice that isn't his own.  _ Oh, and he's even prettier up close. _

Alec feels the back of his neck grow hot. Izzy’s the pretty one. Jace too. Not Alec.

“I beg to disagree,” Magnus says, a teasing lilt to his voice as he starts walking closer.  _ My God, look at those lips _ , the same voice adds inside Alec’s head.

Alec’s hand automatically comes up to cover his mouth. In front of him, Magnus stops in his tracks, the smile falling off his face, as he stares at Alec in shock.

_ You can read my mind _ , Alec hears, and just like that, it becomes clear to him too—what just happened, who Magnus  _ is _ .

The realisation sends him reeling. He moves towards Magnus on instinct, reaching out to steady himself as the truth blossoms in his mind.

_ You’re my soulmate. _

_ And you’re mine _ , Magnus’ voice replies. There’s a trembling quality to it now—so very different from the light flirtation of only moments ago.

He catches Alec’s hands, and Alec has to close his eyes for a moment—too overwhelmed by the warmth of Magnus’ skin, and the current of  _ rightness _ that seems to flow right through him.

“Look at me,” Magnus asks—begs, almost—and Alec does. The colour of Magnus’ eyes flickers, deep brown changing into a brilliant, molten gold, and Alec feels himself panic, because  _ by the Angel, he’s so beautiful _ , is not a thought he should be having when a powerful warlock displays his mark.

He can’t bring himself to regret it, however, because Magnus’ mind is a whirlwind of thought and emotion, and at the centre of it all is a flicker of hope, slowly growing in size and strength until it’s all Alec can focus on.

_ I thought I’d never meet you _ , Magnus’ mind tells him, and the painful knot that formed in Alec’s chest years and years ago slowly begins to unravel.  _ I’ve waited for you for so, so long. _

_ Me too _ , Alec mind replies—because while Magnus has centuries on him, according to his file, Alec suddenly knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that his own soul has been missing Magnus’ from the moment it was formed.

A loud crash coming from one of the nearby rooms tears them out of the moment, away from the overwhelming intimacy of each other’s minds and back into reality.

“Um, we should probably—” Alec starts, even as his mind balks at the idea.

_ Don’t leave. _

“We should join the party,” Magnus agrees, taking a step back.

_ I have to; my people need me. _

_ Then come back to me after _ , Alec’s mind entreats. He closes his eyes and moves back into Magnus’ space, leans his forehead against Magnus’ for a trembling moment, before pulling back.

“I’m Alec,” he says. “Alec Lightwood. New York Institute.”

_ There. Now you know how to find me. _

“Magnus Bane,” Magnus replies, a smile making its way slowly back onto his lips. “Pleasure to meet you.”

_ We’ll pick this back up again. Soon. _

Alec smiles back, feeling suddenly bold. _ I’d like that. _

_ Me too _ , Magnus’ eyes tell him, sending a flutter of emotion through Alec’s chest.

“Right. So, this way?”

“After you,” Magnus says, indicating the hallway with a sweeping motion of his hand.

_ This fight is far from over. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
